Maid for Service: Fruits Basket Style
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: What happens when Haru decides to skip school and pay Shigure a visit? Will hidden feelings come to light? Or perhaps the day will be nothing more than a day of meaningless flesh and desire?


Maid for Service: Fruits Basket Style

It was a quiet autumn day as I walked towards Shigure's house. It was a school day, Ayame was at work and Hatori was treating Akito. That meant the old dog Shigure should be home alone. The heels of my shoes clicked against the wood of the porch as I opened the front door without asking for permission. Shutting it behind me, I walked through the halls before throwing the door of Shigure's study open. The older man looked up and chuckled at me in my stilettos, long trench coat and sunglasses.

"What a surprise, Hatsuharu, and…what an interesting outfit," he chuckled again.

"You have no idea," I smirked, my black side sneaking to the surface.

With that, I took off the sunglasses and tossed them aside before dropping the coat. My legs were adorned with black fishnet stockings clipped to a garter belt. The rest of me was clad in a skimpy maid dress that barely covered my privates. The neckline was low and was off the shoulders. Shigure gave a lecherous smirk and quirked an eyebrow.

"Any particular reason you're dressed like that?" the writer asked and I walked to him.

"I think you know," I answered and walked closer, standing right in front of him.

"Hatsuharu, I don't think this is appropriate," he chuckled as he looked me up and down.

"The tent pitched in your yukata tells me you don't care," I smirked and let my hands run up and down my body.

"I don't think you understand what you're getting yourself into," he warned, his grin becoming dark as his lust filled orbs continued to look me up and down.

"Oh, I think I know," I challenged, running a hand over my crotch.

Shigure's hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. Pulling me down, he bent me over his desk with his crotch pressed firmly against my rear. He leaned over me to whisper in my ear as he kept my face pressed against the desk.

"No, I don't think you do," he repeated in a low growl near my ear.

I let out a moan, my erection pitching its own tent. I ground my ass against him, moaning again. A slight groan slipped past Shigure's lips and I grinned.

"And I think you're wrong," I answered, panting heavily.

"If you tell e that this is what you want, there's no stopping once I start," he warned and I nodded.

"I know and I don't care. I wouldn't have come if I didn't want this," I panted, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"So be it," he whispered and that was it.

He reached for my top and pulled it down far enough to force my arms behind my back. He then reached for my coat, using the belt to wrap around my wrists and one of my ankles before using his sash for the other ankle. I was now bent over the table with my wrists tied together by two pieces of cloth that were also tying my ankles. My legs were spread so that I could keep myself up though; being bent over a desk made that a sort of moot point. He ran a finger up my fishnet covered legs before sliding my skirt up.

"No underwear? Such a naughty boy," he teased and gave me a hard spank.

I whimpered and panted heavily which encouraged him to do it again. He then removed his yukata and let it fall to the floor. Pressing his erection firm against my ass, I moaned and silently begged for him to hurry.

"Nn, don't tease…" I moaned the plea, grinding back against him.

He spanked me again, harder this time, before standing and walking around in front of me. His fingers slid into my white locks before gripping tightly and pulling my head up, forcing me farther onto the desk. Shigure pressed his erection to my lips and let out a low growl.

"Suck," he ordered and pushed past my ready and waiting lips.

I let out a moan and slid my tongue down his length before bringing it back up to swirl around the head. Shigure's grip tightened on my hair, holding my head in place. He then started to buck his hips, sliding himself all the way inside my mouth and hitting the back of my throat. As difficult as it was to keep him in my mouth, I still managed to hollow out y cheeks to please him.

He moaned loudly, bucking his hips in a quick pace before eventually pulling out. He then walked back around and sunk to his knees, pushing my face back against the desk. His hand came down and spanked me a few more times before grabbing my hips and pulling me back towards him from wear I had landed after he let go of my hair.

"You had better not be hoping for prep," Shigure warned and I let out a loud moan. Just his voice made me want to cum.

"Hadn't even crossed my mind," I panted heavily as I strained against my bonds.

"Good. This is going to hurt," he whispered and I nodded, spreading my legs as far as possible for him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I groaned, ready to feel him inside of me.

"So, you like it hard and rough? So be it," he growled into my ear.

With that, I could feel the head of his rather large cock poking at my entrance. It teased me before pulling back completely. Just as I was starting to grow impatient, Shigure slammed into e and I let out a loud yelp. His thrusts started slow before picking up speed and force. I moaned loudly as his pounding was relentless, his hand coming down repeatedly across my ass, pulling whimpers from me.

"You asked for this," he growled and I moaned again, arching my back as best as I could.

"I-I know," I panted in between moans.

The table beneath us groaned and creaked as his thrusts pushed me against it. Shigure let moans slip and soon you could hear skin slapping skin as Shigure refused to let up. Just as it was starting to hurt too much, he moved at an angle and I saw stars.

"Th-There! Nn!" I moaned and Shigure slammed into that spot again.

As he hit it, my muscles clenched and unclenched around him, eliciting loud moans from him. I could hear him panting my ear that he was close. All I could do was nod, moan and pant, feeling myself getting ever closer to the edge. His hand moved from its grip on my hip to spank me harshly. He hit harder than ever before and I gasped, biting down on my lip as my climax neared.

"Shigure!" I cried out, cuing hard on the edge of the table and floor.

"H-Haru…" he panted, pushing deep into me, letting his cum gill me until I started to leak.

After he regained his breath, which took a few minutes of lying on top of me with his forehead pressed between my shoulder blades, he pulled out and untied me. I collapsed on the ground with my skirt hiked up to leave my exposed and my top pulled down to just below my chest. I panted heavily as my seme collapsed next to me.

"Why are we playing this game?" the old dog asked when he regained strength enough to speak.

"I thought you liked games," I answered, staring up at the ceiling.

"I do but some games start to bore me after a while," he sighed, also staring at the ceiling.

"You know why we play this game, Shigure. The reason never changes," I sighed.

"Just because you were dumped by Rin and Akito hates my guts doesn't mean we have to torture ourselves only to find relief in each other's bodies," Shigure countered and I turned my head to lock eyes with him.

"Shigure, do you realize what it sounds like you're saying?" I asked, not sure if he understood the implications of his words.

"Haru, I wouldn't be saying such things if I didn't mean them. The reasons for this game have changed whether you realize it or not. It's not just a release anymore. Hatsuharu, be mine. Look at me and only me. Forget about Rin and expect me to do the same of Akito," he said quietly and a soft blush crept across my cheeks.

"Shigure, I…" he cut me off with a kiss.

"Just say yes," he whispered.

"Yes," I answered in a whisper and he grinned.

I knew that falling for Shigure was going to come with risks. The man loved to play games and even though Akito said she wanted nothing to do with him…her temper was still rather severe. But they were all risks I took for Rin so I would take those risks for Shigure. Hopefully it would be worth it.


End file.
